Was it Something I Did
by MajinSephiroth
Summary: *Chapter 2 up!!!!!!!!*Eriol gets Tomoyo angry and Syaoran asks Sakura to the dance
1. Shut Down

Authors Note: go easy on it. They are in High School and if Tomoyo is ooc don't flame me bout it  
  
Pairings: S+S, T+E  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't own anything cept for a lucky penny  
  
  
  
Was It Something I Did  
  
(They are walking home from school)  
  
"So Sakura do you think Syaoran is going to ask you to the dance?" asked the always-inquisitive Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoeeee, TOMOYO * blushes *," screams Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo whips out her video camera and says, "Hohohoho I call this Sakura's attempts to hide her true feelings for Syaoran."  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," said a voice from behind the two.  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun," replied Sakura turning behind her and looking at the two boys.  
  
"Sakura could I talk to you privately for a sec," asked Syaoran nervously.  
  
"Sure * blushes *, hey where's Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
  
* In the bushes by Syaoran *  
  
'Yes now I can record Syaoran ask Sakura to the dance, This is gonna be so KAWAII' thought Tomoyo.  
  
"Boo," whispered Eriol behind her.  
  
"Eriol don't you ever do that again you scared me like hell," whispered Tomoyo angrily. Eriol gave her a smirk.  
  
"Well isn't someone naughty," Eriol said in her ear.  
  
"ERIOL shut up, I'm trying to videotape this," seethed Tomoyo glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Well they're gone so you might as well forget about it," remarked Eriol with a smug look on his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO damnit it's all your fault Eriol," Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Well allow me to make it up to you by taking you to the dance," Eriol said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"YOU really think that I'm would go to the dance with u after what u did?" question Tomoyo * vein pulsing *.  
  
Eriol stood his ground but inwardly he was shaking in his shoes. " U…uh…umm…no," stuttered Eriol.  
  
"Good," said Tomoyo and walked past him.  
  
Eriol stood still, shocked at what happened. 'What did I do to upset her' he thought walking to his house.  
  
* Syaoran and Sakura's conversation *  
  
"ummm Sakura, I was wondering if … willyougotothedancewithmethisFriday?" said Syaoran asked blushing.  
  
"Syaoran could you repeat that at human speed," asked Sakura.  
  
"ummmm okay Will you go to the dance with me this Friday, If you don't want to that's okay," said Syaoran nervously.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE * going into hayaan mode* of course I'll go with you too the dance Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said with anime stars in her eyes.  
  
"You…you…will..okay umm I'll pick you up at 7:30 is that okay," answered Syaoran relieved.  
  
"Yah that will be great," replied Sakura stars still in her eyes.  
  
"Well I got to go, cya at school tomorrow," Syaoran said starting to leave.  
  
"K, bye," Sakura answered.  
  
'Now where is Tomoyo I have to tell her this' she thought. Sakura ran to her house in a flash and almost broke the door.  
  
"Why are you smiling kaijuu (did I spell that right)," asked Touya.  
  
"TOUYA I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" yelled Sakura at her brother and running up the stairs.  
  
"Whatever you say kaijuu," Touya said with a smirk.  
  
Sakura opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hey Sakura your home, did you get anything for me?" Kero asked while playing his (actually Sakura's) playstation.  
  
"Sorry Kero I don't have anything for you," said Sakura still in hayaan mode.  
  
"Sakura why are you acting so strangely, did that gaki do something to you," Kero said scowling at the mention of Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran is not a gaki Kero," scolded Sakura.  
  
"I can't believe you like that gaki, he's such a … such a … GAKI," yelled Kero.  
  
"Whatever Kero, I have to call Tomoyo," giggled Sakura.  
  
* Phone conversation *  
  
* Ring, ring *  
  
"Hello Dadoujii residence," Tomoyo monotonously stated.  
  
"Tomoyo you wont believe what happened to me today," gushed Sakura.  
  
"Yah, what happened?" asked Tomoyo trying to be cheerful and not bring her friend down.  
  
"Syaoran asked me to the dance, HOEEEEEE," screamed Sakura.  
  
"Wow that's kawaii Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled not even close to the ecstasy her friend was in. 'I just wish Eriol would ask me to the dance, WHOA where did that come from, why would I want that jerk to ask me to the dance'  
  
*Starts to have conversation with herself*  
  
Tomoyo: I don't like Eriol.  
  
Inner Voice: How do you know?  
  
Tomoyo: Why am I talking to myself?  
  
Inner Voice: Good question but that's not why you are here.  
  
Tomoyo: -_-; So what am I here for?  
  
Inner Voice: Another good question but I don't know the answer to that either.  
  
Tomoyo: *facefaults* Then why am I talking to you?  
  
Inner Voice: I've already told you the answer.  
  
Tomoyo: ERGH this is insane  
  
Inner Voice: Didn't you realize that?  
  
Tomoyo: -_- some help you are.  
  
*Ends conversation with herself*  
  
"TOMOYO, STOP IGNORING ME!" Sakura yelled agitated.  
  
"Huh, o I'm so sorry Sakura, I was thinking" Tomoyo said fatigued.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" inquired Sakura concerned.  
  
"Nothing, *yawn*, I'm going to go to sleep Sakura see you in the morning, bye," Tomoyo said putting the phone down.  
  
'Maybe getting a good nights sleep will help me take my mind of Eriol' the thought flashed in front of her mind before she drifted off to a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter R&R 


	2. Forgiven

Authors Note: Go easy on it. They are in High School and if Tomoyo is ooc don't flame me bout it  
  
Pairings: S+S, T+E  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't own anything cept for a lucky penny  
  
*RINGGGGGGGG*  
  
'Today should be a good day, especially if Eriol asks me to the dance' Tomoyo contemplated, 'WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM'.  
  
'Oh well I'll figure that out later, now I have to go to school' remembered Tomoyo getting ready.  
  
*At school*  
  
"Hey Tomoyo why is there are bouquet of roses on your desk," asked Sakura with a sly grin on her face. (Didn't know she had one of those)  
  
"Oh my god," squealed the purple haired girl, "They are beautiful."  
  
"Glad you think so Tomoyo," came from behind the giddy girl. Turning the smile on Tomoyo's face turned to a frown as she saw the owner of the flowers and the voice.  
  
"Eriol you can keep your stupid flowers and save them for someone who cares," fumed Tomoyo with a scowl on her face. 'HA I did it, I turned him down, but why am I starting to regret this' questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I was wondering, ummm wouldyougowithmetothedance?" requested Eriol with his head downcast in a shy manner.  
  
"Hmmm, what did you say again Eriol?" queried Tomoyo unconcerned.  
  
"Well, uhh… ya …umm, would you… would you go with me to the dance its okay if you say no I understand," mumbled Eriol still downcast and a tinge of red on his cheeks. Tomoyo froze, half of her wanted to but the other half said he was a jerk and she was better of without him. Through her confusion she uttered, "Yes."  
  
"Really?" remarked Eriol disbelief written on his face, "YAHOO!!!" Eriol gave her a hug and ran off to remark to his descendant how he was the master with girls. Tomoyo just stood there blushing from Eriol's unsuspected hug. 'Why did I say yes?' she pondered.  
  
*Tomoyo's conversation with herself*  
  
Tomoyo: NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Inner Voice: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA yes it is I your inner self!!!  
  
Tomoyo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Inner Voice: I can answer your question.  
  
Tomoyo: What question?  
  
Inner Voice: Why you said yes.  
  
Tomoyo: I know why I said yes!  
  
Inner Voice: Because you like Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: No, because I'm an idiot.  
  
Inner Voice: Because you like Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: NO!  
  
Inner Voice: YES!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: NO!  
  
Inner Voice: I think I would know! You always get that nervous feeling around him though you don't admit it. So ha!  
  
Tomoyo: -_- I'm tired of this aren't you?  
  
Inner Voice: Hai  
  
Tomoyo: BTW your wrong!  
  
*Ends Conversation*  
  
"TOMOYO!!!! Why didn't you tell me you liked Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura running up to her best friend.  
  
"I guess it just slipped my mind," Tomoyo stated nonchalantly.  
  
"SLIPPED YOUR MIND!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura, " I told you everything when I started to have a crush on Syaoran!"  
  
"That was when crushes were big things!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"But still, you should've told me!" yelled Sakura a little hurt that her best friend didn't tell her that she liked someone.  
  
"Ok ok, gomen Sakura," Tomoyo said not trying to upset her friend more.  
  
"Ok, but from now on don't keep secrets," Sakura said looking her friend in the eye.  
  
"Deal, so, what did Syaoran say to you exactly?" Tomoyo inquired with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"He just asked me to the dance nothing else, Honest!" Sakura said trying to stop her friend's interrogation.  
  
"So he didn't confess that he loves you? You didn't tell him?" Tomoyo interrogated mercilessly.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!! Nothing happened, he just asked me to the dance!" she exclaimed trying to convince her questioning friend.  
  
"Sure Sakura, remember no secrets!" Tomoyo stated using Sakura's word's against her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm telling the truth!" insisted Sakura.  
  
"Sure, but now I get to make a kawaii dress for the dance!" Tomoyo hollered.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure, then we'll have to work on your make up and I've got to find a way to get a camera to the dance," Tomoyo rambled.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped again and slinked away to talk to Syaoran. Tomoyo kept rambling on about miscellaneous things they needed for the dance and didn't notice Eriol sneaking up on her.  
  
"Boo!" exclaimed Eriol spooking Tomoyo. "Was I interrupting something important?"  
  
"ERIOL! I told you not to do that!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I was wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hmm…well Syaoran is picking up Sakura at 7:30, so how about the same time?" she replied.  
  
"Ok," Eriol said going to his chair.  
  
(A/N: All this before the teacher came! Lol I stopped time hehe)  
  
"Alright class I would like you all to turn to page 379," droned the monotonous sensei.  
  
'Hmm…I wonder what I should make for the dance! I want Eriol to be impressed!' Tomoyo thought zoning out.  
  
*End of the Last Period*  
  
* BRINGGG!!!! *  
  
"Alright class you are dismissed.," the sensei said with relief.  
  
"C'mon Sakura! We're gonna need the whole afternoon to get ready!" Tomoyo shouted dragging Sakura to her house, while bystanders sweatdropped.  
  
Author's Note: End of the 2nd chapter! R&R peoples! More reviews or I may not finish the fic.  
  
Chibi-Sephiroth: He will don't worry he's a softy.  
  
MajinSephiroth: Shut up! *chucks chibi out the window* REVIEW PEOPLE! 


End file.
